


Единственные, кто знает

by Acraloniana



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, Devotion, Dirty Talk, Elevators, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acraloniana/pseuds/Acraloniana
Summary: Он ждал этого семь дней.Они живут на двадцатом этаже.У них ровно тридцать четыре секунды.





	Единственные, кто знает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only ones who know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781155) by [cigarettesandalcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol). 



      У лифта тихо и нет свидетелей _игры_ блуждающих рук, которые _не прекратят_ прикасаться и ласкать. И если здесь и есть безмолвный наблюдатель — камера под самым потолком, — Иван не в состоянии думать о том, чем это может обернуться позже.  
  
      —  _Тебе же это так нужно_.  
  
      Лука прав, он всегда прав, когда дело касается того, что в чём нуждается Иван и что он чувствует.  
  
      —  _Ты так хорошо себя вёл, ждал меня целую неделю_.  
  
      Да, _целую неделю_. Это было бы непросто в любом случае, но Модрич постоянно был рядом, и разрядка казалась почти недостижимой, в особенности когда Лука начинал дразнить его.  
  
      — Я видел, как ты вжимался в одеяло этим утром, — прошептал Лука, отчего у Ивана подкосились колени. — Ты и вправду _настолько_ отчаялся?  
  
      Не было необходимости спрашивать, ведь Лука и сам ощущал, как сильно Иван прижимается к нему. Он мимолетно коснулся Ивана, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы прекратить его мучения, несмотря на то, как _блаженна_ была боль _на самом деле_.  
  
      —  _Насколько_ же ты был возбужден, чтобы заниматься подобным в семь утра? Я же просил тебя хорошо себя вести…  
  
      — Я не мог больше терпеть…  
  
      — Знаю. Тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то… позаботился о тебе, так ведь? И об этом… — он скользнул рукой по бедру Ивана, заставляя его расставить ноги. — Приятно, правда? Как я касаюсь тебя…  
  
      — Просто позволь мне снять шорты…  
  
      — Прямо здесь и сейчас, малыш? Нет-нет, нам пора идти…  
  
      — Я не могу…  
  
      —  _Можешь_. — Его рука не прекращала движений. — Как ты вкусно пахнешь… — шепчет он. Всё дело в этих мелочах: что он говорит и делает, его горячий шёпот у уха; и этот звук, когда он облизывает губы, чтобы сказать что-нибудь вроде « _как вкусно ты пахнешь_ », настолько неважное в такой ситуации, ведь он тут же нарочно ставит ногу так, чтобы прижаться к промежности Ивана.  
  
      — Это всё… гостиничный шампунь, — Иван хочет рассмеяться, но это чертовски сложно в такой момент. А прямо сейчас его заботит _кое-что_ другое.  
  
      —  _Правда_?  
  
      — Черт, Лука!.. Хватит дразнить меня…  
  
      Он отчаянно толкает бедрами навстречу рукам Луки, это позорно и унизительно, но он всё равно любит и _нуждается_ в этом — он бы о стену разбился, если бы пришлось. И как же прекрасно — не думать о том, где они и что делают, забыть обо всем мире и остаться _один на один с Лукой_ в коридоре.  
  
      — Чего ты хочешь, малыш? _Этого_? — он плотно прижимает ладонь к выпуклости на шортах Ивана, мягко поглаживая пальцами сквозь тонкую ткань, заставляя Ивана захрипеть. — Или _этого_? — Лука обжигает дыханием нежную кожу его шеи, прежде чем поцеловать, и скользит по ней языком. Иван чувствует себя более обнажённым, чем если бы был раздет.  
  
      Он бы доверил Луке жизнь. И также вверяет ему свое достоинство.  
  
      В этом весь Лука. Больше никто никогда не заставлял его чувствовать себя таким — сумасшедшим, покорным и мягким. Когда они вместе, Иван забывает о том, кто он.  
  
      Он позволяет Луке ломать себя и благодарит судьбу за такую возможность. Он бы позволил ему приставить заряженный пистолет к виску или нож к шее, или даже обвить её веревкой — он знает, что Луке это известно, и что он не стал бы этим оперировать.  
  
      Ведь даже сейчас Лука _не пользуется этим преимуществом_  — он _раскрывает_ его _потаённые желания_.  
  
      Лука бы заметил, если бы переступил черту.  
  
      —  _Лука_ …  
  
      Он в отчаянии хватает Модрича за бёдра и притягивает ближе.  
  
      — Ты думаешь, что сможешь кончить вот так, и мне даже _толком_ не придется тебя _касаться_? Просто потому, что ты со мной, и знаешь, что я хочу тебя?  
  
      — Так почему бы тебе просто не трахнуть меня в нашей комнате?..  
  
      — Это не то, чего _Я хочу_. Мне нужно, чтобы тебе понравилось. Ты так чертовски сексуален, когда не можешь помочь себе сам — когда твоё тело тебя _не слушается_ …  
  
      — Не… надо… — голос Ивана грубеет, в нём слышится напряжение, когда Лука прокладывает дорожку поцелуев по его груди, скользя всё ниже. Он удерживает руки Луки на своем паху, чтобы получить столь желанные прикосновения, пускай через одежду.  
  
      — Не можешь дождаться, Иван? — шепчет Лука, вжимаясь в него. — Не можешь больше унижаться? Не можешь держать себя в руках? Терпеть прикосновения? Твой член уже налился спермой, малыш? Так ведь? Чёрт, _я знаю_ , что это так — даже через одежду чувствую. Ты так горяч. Как только ты выдерживаешь это? — он тяжело дышит приоткрытым ртом и закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь резким дыханием Ивана, прижимая его к стене.  
  
       — Так хорошо? Этого достаточно? Давай, малыш, _не сдерживайся_. Стони для меня, я так люблю твой голос… Ну же, покажи мне, насколько ты в отчаянии! Я же знаю, что тебе это нужно. Только посмотри на себя, такой смущенный…  
  
      — Я…  
  
      — … _кончаешь, да?_ — Лука кивает и двигает рукой так быстро вверх-вниз, что Иван даже не замечает, что тот только что вызвал лифт, и только тихий щелчок оповещает о его прибытии. Иван застонал, когда Лука подтолкнул его к лифту, не давая ему ни единого шанса перевести дыхание. — Давай, малыш, кончи для меня — _теперь_ , да, теперь ты можешь. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас.  
  
      Электронный звук оповестил о закрытии дверей. Из-за собственных мыслей и прикосновений капитана Иван был абсолютно потерян.  
  
      — Слушай — просто слушай меня, хорошо? Я так чертовски тебя хочу. Ты сейчас такой соблазнительный, о да, тяжело дышишь, словно забираешь и мой воздух. _Малыш_ … Я так люблю видеть, каким податливым ты становишься всего от нескольких прикосновений и моего голоса — это всё, что тебе нужно? Да? Покажи мне, Иван, покажи мне, насколько ты хочешь этого. Пожалуйста. Кончай. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил. Подумай, когда ещё ты сможешь кончить вот так, опираясь о стенку лифта, когда твой член пульсирует в нетерпении… Кончи прямо в шорты, Иван. — Его дыхание почти такое же рваное, как у Ивана. — Тридцать секунд, малыш. Успеешь? Я знаю, что ты можешь, Иван. Ты так заводишь меня, когда изнемогаешь от необходимости кончить… _Чёрт возьми_ , сделай это для меня…  
  
      — Лу… ка…  
  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты всю тренировку это чувствовал — чтобы знал, что кончил в шорты как какой-то подросток, возбужденный и… — Иван спрятал лицо на плече Луки, впиваясь в него зубами, чтобы сдержать стоны. — …я _вылижу всё дочиста_ , когда мы вернемся… _Двадцать секунд_. Ты почти кончил, да? Ну же, малыш…  
  
      Иван почти всхлипнул, когда мокрое тепло пропитало нижнее белье.  
  
      — Вот так, _малыш, да_ , ты сейчас невероятно горяч. Так хорош…  
  
      Дрожащими руками он схватили Луку за плечи, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, все ещё покачивая бедрами, стиснув зубы и зажмурив глаза на несколько секунд. Голос Луки звучал как издалека.  
  
      — Иван, посмотри на меня… _Ты в порядке?_  
  
      Он медленно открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Модрич с беспокойством смотрит на него, и, хотя в голове всё ещё было мутно, он нетвёрдо кивнул.  
  
      — Почти.  
  
      Они как раз спустились на цокольный этаж.


End file.
